Frank Cosgrove
Estelle Cosgrove Timmy Cosgrove |job = DMV employee |path = Spree Killer |mo = Shooting Bludgeoning |victims = 5 killed 1 attempted |status = Deceased |actor = Ray Abruzzo |appearance = Anonymous }} "Keep Estelle out of this! She's twenty-three years old! A mother! She deserves to live!" Frank Cosgrove was a spree killer who appeared in Anonymous. Background Frank's daughter Estelle was once a drug addict, but she got over her addiction and later became a mother to a young boy named Timmy. The two moved back into his house so they could get back on their feet. However, Estelle became severely ill from cholestasis as a result of her addiction and was in need of a liver transplant. Frank attempted to donate part of his liver, but he was rejected because of his high blood pressure. When Estelle kept being delayed on the wait-list, Frank became even more desperate. Anonymous One night, while driving home, Frank comes across a woman named Betty Wright, who was critically wounded in a one-vehicle crash. He initially decides to take Betty to the hospital to be saved. However, when he reached the hospital and noticed that Betty was wearing a bracelet identifying her as an organ donor, he shoots her in the parking lot with the hope that her liver would be given to Estelle. He then leaves Betty to die under a tree. Two days later, Frank subdues a man named Cliff Daniels by bludgeoning him, then shoots him. He then leaves him on the doorstep of a church that had a sunrise service every morning, thinking that they would make sure he would get to the hospital in time for his organs to be preserved for donation. However, the sunrise service had been cancelled for that morning, and Cliff died from the blows he received. The next day, Frank targets Victor Hall outside the building where Victor's psychiatric therapist had an office. In order to make sure Victor would get to the hospital in time for his organs to be preserved for donation, Frank calls 911 to report his shooting. Then, he knocks Victor down and shoots him, carefully looking for a spot to shoot him so he would be alive when he got to the hospital. However, the wounds inflicted on Victor were too serious and he died before getting to the hospital. Later that day, after hearing on the news that Victor was dead, Frank decides to target Dale Crawford, another organ donor. Frank breaks into Dale's house and calls 911 to report a shooting inside the home, then notices that Dale had substance abuse problems. When Dale wake up, Frank shoots him instantly once in the chest and later, after noticing that he have made a mistake, shoot five more times at him in the chest and head, out of anger. Later that same day, Frank meets Estelle's friend Keith Doheny, who was higher on the wait-list than Estelle was. After Keith leaves the house, Frank follows him and fatally shot him so Estelle could be moved higher up on the list. The next day, the hospital treating Estelle receives a liver of her blood type, but it goes to someone else at the last second, enraging Frank. Later, Frank is working his shift at the local DMV office when he comes across another organ donor, a woman named Carol Murray. Frank follows Carol outside and pulls a gun on her, just as Morgan, JJ, and several police officers arrive. They order Frank to put the gun down, but he protests that Estelle does not deserve to die. After JJ tells Frank that his actions weren't the solution, Frank apologizes to Carol, shoves her away, and fatally shoots himself in the head. As Frank had intended, his entire liver was donated to Estelle. Modus Operandi "911, please state your emergency." "There's been a shooting." "What is your location, sir?" "Corner of Hazel Street and Parkway Avenue." Frank initially targeted random people who were listed as organ donors. He came across his first victim, Betty Wright, by chance when he witnessed the car crash she was involved in, drove her to the hospital, and saw her medic alert bracelet that indicated she was an organ donor. Then, he targeted his later victims, all of whom he met at his workplace in the DMV, where he would see that they were organ donors on their information sheets. Frank subdued his initial victims by bludgeoning them with a tire iron (although the blows on his second victim, Cliff Daniels, were fatal), then shot them in the head with a snub-nosed revolver at a precise angle so he wouldn't damage the brain. He initially left his victims at places where they could be easily found, such as a church or a hospital, but as he began to evolve, Frank would call 911 to report the shootings prior to actually committing them. His fourth murder was much sloppier than the others when he discovered that the victim, Dale Crawford, was a substance abuser, which drove him to shoot Crawford repeatedly in a fit of rage. When his desperation began to escalate, Frank began targeting people who were ahead of Estelle on the wait-list for a liver transplant, so she wouldn't be further delayed. Profile The unsub is a white male in his early to mid-50s who appears to be engineering murder scenarios. He is making sure the victims can be attended to quickly enough to have their organs recovered since all of the victims were organ donors. In the case of the second victim Betty Wright, he saw her medic alert bracelet, which indicated she was an organ donor, but it is unknown as to how he learned about the other victims. He may need an organ for himself or a loved one, but because of the scarcity of available organs, he could be taking matters into his own hands; if the supply for organs is low, he will create the supply himself. With the fourth victim Dale Crawford, the unsub made a mistake since he did not know Dale was a drunkard and a drug addict, which would have compromised his vital organs and made him a poor candidate for a transplant. This resulted in the overkill present in Dale's murder. It is possible that this setback with Dale will actually accelerate the unsub's attacks and make him even more dangerous. Known Victims *2015: **January 20: Betty Wright **January 22: Cliff Daniels **January 23: ***Victor Hall ***Dale Crawford ***Keith Doheny **January 24: Carol Murray Appearances *Season Ten **Anonymous Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Ten Criminals Category:Spree Killers Category:Deceased Category:Suicides